Galactic Tomato
Made by TomFOolery2! :D Galactic Tomato Galactic Tomato is a Brainy and Solar hero. Her signature superpower is Supernova, which gives 3 random plants (enemy troops) -1/1, and you get +1 Brain next for each plant affected. Her other powers are Summoning, Scorched Earth and Telepathy. Her description is "She went to space to have a good ol' family reunion with all the other Solar Tomatoes, but now she works for the zombies. Transitions are weird, aren't they?" Galactic Tomato is the hero version of Solar Tomato. Statistics * Classes: '''Brainy and Solar * '''Superpowers: ** Signature Superpower: Supernova: 3 random plants get -1/1. You get +1 Brain next turn for each plant affected. ** Other Superpowers: '''Summoning, Scorched Earth and Telepathy. '''Hero Origin I just thought the name was cool. :P Hero Description "She went to space to have a good ol' family reunion with all the other Solar Tomatoes, but now she works for the zombies. Transitions are weird, aren't they?" Hero Quest Strategies Obviously, this hero's expertise is ramp. Both the Solar and Brainy classes are big on ramp. Combining the two would surely prove for a never ending Brain supply. This hero could also pull off Trick decks, as the Brainy class is huge on tricks. The Solar class also has tricks for a Trick deck like the 2nd-Best Taco of All Time, or Sun Strike. This hero can also pull of heal decks, as Solar is a big class on heal decks. The Brainy class can help with ramping to bigger healing cards, like Aloesaurus or Astro Vera. Against Untrickable would be goof against this hero, as the Brainy class focuses a lot on tricks and Trickster decks. Umbrella Leaf and Primal Wall-Nut would be good against her, for instance. Dark Matter Dragonfruit would be good as well, as it just makes tricks cost 6 more. However, 8 sun is a lot of sun. Being able to play aggressive against this hero is important, as that could allow you to destroy her before she can get her ramp going. Play swarmmy little cards that can kill cards like Primal Sunflower and Twin Sunflower, and environments to get rid of other environments like Medulla Nebula and Solar Winds. Playing agro could be with Insanipea, as she can swarm dancing zombies that can pull off lots of bonus attacks, (her signature superpower even makes the plants do bonus attacks!) Toxic Ivy, who can play lots of Anti-Hero troops like Mini-Ninja and Poison Oak, (Yeah, shameless self-promotion never hurt anybody) or Captian Combustable, who can swarm Mushrooms and buff them up a lot with Mega-Grow cards. What ever you decide to go up against Galactic Tomato as, just don't let her get tons of brains. Ton of brains equals tons of trouble. Strategy Decks Trivia * A name of a hero quest is "What's More Important To Us Than Fusion!?" which is a reference to a show called "Steven Universe". * Oh my clod I just realized that this would have fit more with the Zombies if it was called "Rotten Tomato" or something like that. Category:Solar Heroes Category:Brainy Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes Category:Heroes Category:Zombie Heroes Category:Wild Unlife Heroes